1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise bar apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting within a door frame for permitting exercise of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door frame supported apparatus is known in the prior art to accommodate various pull-up, chin-up, and the like maneuvers in exercising procedures. An example of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,191 to Miller wherein an exercise bar is arranged relative to a door frame utilizing support bracketry to permit the bar to receive opposed sides of the door frame therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,011 to Guridi sets forth an exercise apparatus wherein apertured frame members are mounted in opposed sides of a door frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,541 to Kirkpatrick sets forth an exercise door apparatus wherein the same utilizes an exercise bracket which is removably mounted relative to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,757 to Lo Boi sets forth an anchored massage and exercising bar wherein a flexible shaft and a plurality of rollers are mounted anchored at one end at selective heights relative to a door to permit massaging of various body parts of an individual. The sections are hingedly mounted relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise bar apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.